ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragons and The Best Dragon
00:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Gianpa The Synchro dragons ' '''Boneclaw ' The first of all the synchro is Boneclaw: This dragon appears in the old history as the dragon that the arthur kings fight with. It is too dangerous for people and animals. Card description: dragon/synchro/effect 1 tuner + 1 more non tuner monster When this card is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of trap cards that target a dragon type are negated. ATK 3000 DEF 2100 'Gemolak ' I introduced myself to this dragon: Gemolak. It said that this is the most peaceful of all dragons, it brings hope and happiness to poor towns because it brings food and water to them. Only a castastofic disaster can upset this dragon. Card description: dragon/synchro/effect 1 tuner + 1 more non tuner monster When this card is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of magic or spell cards that target a dragon type are negated. ATK 2900 DEF 2300 '''Vilemist This dragon can chill things only with its breath, so that, the people live far from them. Card description: dragon/synchro/effect 1 tuner + 1 more non tuner monster When this card is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of monster cards that target a dragon type are negated. ATK 2000 DEF 3200 Redgale A dragon that lives in the mountains, better, near the volcan. The lava is heated to 5000°F when this dragon is near. Card description: dragon/synchro/effect 1 tuner + 1 more non tuner monster When this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from the play as a battle result or a card effect, you can do a special summon of 1 of any of this cards: "Gemolak - The luminous dragon", "Boneclaw - The shadowrush dragon" or "Vilemist - The freezing mind dragon". ATK 3300 DEF 1800 Silvergaze Deeper, in the deepest part of the ocean live this dragon. Ocasionally go up to the surface,usually, for food or take air. It can take a breath for 5 hours after take some air. Card description: dragon/synchro/effect 1 tuner + 1 more non tuner monster When this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from the play as a battle result or a card effect, you can do the special summon of 2 dragon-type cards with an atk of 3000 or less from your hand or your deck ATK 2500 DEF 2500 ''The Best Dragon '' Actually, the best card created on yugioh. This Dragon was sent by the nature mother and God, to protect the planet from disasters. It said that when this dragon roars, all the planet is in peace. Card description: divine-dragon/effect You can only activate this card when you have "Gemolak - The luminous dragon", "Boneclaw - The shadowrush dragon", "Vilemist - The freezing mind dragon", "Redgale - The lava heat dragon" and "Silvergaze - The deep ocean dragon" on your hand, on the field, on your graveyard or removed from the play. This card earn 500 points on atk and def for each dragon-type on the field, on your hand, on the graveyard or removed from the play. This card is not affected by effects from spell, magic, trap or monster cards. ATK 5000 DEF 5000 Category:Archetype